Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 024
！ サンダー | romaji = Fukkatsu! Manjōme Sandā | japanese translated = Revival! Manjome Thunder | episode number = 24 | japanese air date = March 16, 2005 | english air date = December 9, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "The New Chazz", known as "Revival! Manjome Thunder" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 16, 2005 and in the United States on December 9, 2005. Summary Far off in the sea, Chazz Princeton was stranded on his sinking boat. He curses Dr. Crowler, Bastion Misawa, and especially Jaden Yuki. Wanting one more chance to defeat Jaden, he begins hallucinating that Jaden is there, speaking with him. He throws his only remaining water bottle at the illusion, and in his effort to retrieve it, falls overboard and is carried off in the riptide. He awakens after having been picked up by a submarine, is a greeted by a small yellow Duel Spirit and a strange masked man. The man asks if he's a Duelist, and states that Chazz's cards have become soaked by the water, and are now useless. The man drops them in to puddle on the floor of the submarine, and tosses him an "Ojama Yellow" card, which Chazz nearly disposes of. He is warned by the man that he'll regret doing so, and that the card he's been given will help him become stronger. He offers Chazz the chance to prove himself, and launches him from the submarine. He ends up on a frozen wasteland of an island, but can see a large building off in the distance. Chazz arrives at the building and knocks on the door, and a man sitting nearby tells him it's useless. He's reached North Academy, and no one without a Deck of forty cards is permitted to enter the building. He reveals that there are cards hidden all around in the surrounding areas, that one must find to construct a Deck. However, he's only managed to gather thirty-nine, and does not have the energy to search for a fortieth. Chazz offers to purchase the cards from the man, but he declines, stating that besides his clothing, these cards are all he has. Chazz walks off, intent on finding a Deck on his own. He does so, and returns to the gates. He reveals he gathered forty-one cards, and attempts to give "Ojama Yellow" to the man, but he cannot seem to bring himself to do so, as the card's spirit begs him not to. He gives him another card instead, and goes to rest by the fire while the man continues on into the academy. However, he really only found forty cards, so he's now one short. He finds a "Chaos End" card by the fire where the man was sitting, and adds it to his Deck. He enters, and finds himself in a small Old Western-style town. The man from earlier is kicked out of one of buildings, and North Academy's students reveal themselves. Their leader is man named Czar, who explains that to gain entrance, one must Duel against all of North Academy's students in order from lowest ranked to strongest ranked. Upon losing, the new student will take the rank of their previous opponent. Chazz accepts the challenge. Chazz easily defeats the first student using "KA-2 Des Scissors" and "Limiter Removal". He then overpowers all of the students save for the final four, whom he opts to Duel at the same time, for the right to face Czar. Each of them Summons a "Marauding Captain" and uses the effect of it to Special Summon another copy from their hand, resulting in a total of eight "Marauding Captains" on the field, all in Attack Position. Chazz can attack none of them, as their other effects prevent other Warrior-Type monsters from being targeted by attacks. Chazz Sets two cards and Summons "Giant Rat" in Defense Position. Chazz states that he learned something from being forced to find all these cards - every card has a use and he's had to find ways to utilize the weak cards that he's found, in place of the powerful ones he is accustomed to using. Ojama Yellow appears and thanks Chazz for complimenting him, but Chazz is insistent of his dislike for the creature. His "Giant Rat" believes Chazz is talking about him, and appears hurt. As they cannot see Duel Spirits, his opponents simply see him talking to thin air. The first student begins his turn, activating "The A. Forces", which gives each "Marauding Captain" a total of 2800 ATK, as it increases the ATK of each one by 200 points for each Warrior and Spellcaster-Type monster on the field. The student destroys "Giant Rat" with one "Marauding Captain", and the others begin their attacks. However, "Giant Rat's" effect activates, letting Chazz Special Summon an EARTH monster with 1500 or less attack from his Deck. He chooses "Gyaku-Gire Panda", whose ATK increases by 500 for each monster on the opponent's field, giving it 4800 ATK. He then activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying "Gyaku-Gire Panda" to inflict its ATK as damage to each player, while activating his face-down "Ring of Defense" to protect his own LP. This leaves only Czar left to Duel. He states Chazz has no chance, as Czar now knows all of Chazz's cards and strategies, having witnessed Chazz Duel so many times. The Duel begins, and Czar plays two copies of "Fiend's Sanctuary", Special Summoning two "Metal Fiend Tokens" in Attack Position, which he Tributes to Summon "Zoa". Setting two cards, he ends his turn. Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow", much to disappointment, and plays it in Defense Position while Setting two cards of his own to end his turn. Czar activates his face-down "Metalmorph", which he equips to "Zoa", before Tributing it to Special Summon "Metalzoa" from his Deck in Attack Position. He activates his other face-down - "Call of the Haunted", which he uses to Special Summon "Zoa" back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Czar again states that he knows every card in Chazz's Deck, but Chazz thinks he still has one combo in his Deck that Czar has not seen, and that he'll have to risk everything on it. "Zoa" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow", while "Metalzoa" attacks directly. As he's taken 3000 or more Battle damage in a single attack, Chazz activates his face-down "Inferno Tempest", which removes every monster in the Decks and Graveyards of both players from play. He begins his turn, playing "Chaos End", which destroys all monsters on the field since he has seven or more monsters removed from play. He than activates his face-down "Return from the Different Dimension", paying half his LP to Special Summon as many of his removed monsters as possible. He Special Summons "Gemini Imps", "Disc Fighter", "Skull Knight #2, "KA-2 Des Scissors" and "Ojama Yellow", who all attack directly, winning Chazz the Duel. The masked man from earlier appears, and removes the mask, revealing himself as the man Chazz had met outside the gates, and as Chancellor Foster, the principal of North Academy. As Chazz has defeated all of the school's students, he's earned the right to be North Academy's representative in the inter-school match against Duel Academy. He reveals that the academy's representative is Jaden Yuki. Featured Duels Chazz Princeton vs. unknown North Academy Student Duel already in progress. Chazz's opponent controls no cards and has 2000 LP while Chazz controls "KA-2 Des Scissors" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. '''Chazz's turn' Chazz activates "Limiter Removal" which doubles the ATK of "KA-2 Des Scissors" until the End Phase ("KA-2 Des Scissors": 1000 → 2000 ATK). "KA-2 Des Scissors" attacks directly (Chazz's opponent: 2000 → 0 LP). Chazz Princeton vs. 4 North Academy Students Turn 1-4: 4 North Academy Students Each take a separate turn, but each do the exact same thing: The students each draw "Marauding Captain" and subsequently Normal Summon it (1200/400) in Attack Position. They then activate the effect of their Normal Summoned "Marauding Captain" to Special Summon another "Marauding Captain" (1200/400) in Attack Position. This results in eight "Marauding Captains" on Chazz's opponents' side of the field. Due to the first effect of each "Marauding Captain", Chazz is not allowed to attack any Warrior-type monster his opponent controls, besides "Marauding Captain", and since each student controls 2 "Marauding Captains", they each have an attack lock. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Giant Rat" (1400/1450) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Student 1 Student 1 draws "The A. Force" and subsequently activates it, increasing the ATK of all the "Marauding Captains" by 200 for each Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on the field while "The A. Forces" is face-up. There are currently eight ("Marauding Captain": 1200 → 2800 ATK for all). One "Marauding Captain" attacks and destroys "Giant Rat". Since "Giant Rat" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to Special Summon "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gyaku-Gire Panda", it gains 500 ATK for each monster Chazz's opponents control. There are currently eight ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 800 → 4800 ATK). Chazz activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Gyaku-Gire Panda" and inflict its ATK as damage to all players. Chazz then activates his face-down "Ring of Defense" to prevent himself from taking the damage inflicted by "Ring of Destruction". (Student 1, Student 2, Student 3, and Student 4: 4000 → 0 LP). Chazz Princeton vs. Czar Turn 1: Czar' ' Czar draws. He then activates two copies of "Fiend's Sanctuary" to Special Summon two "Metal Fiend Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Attack Position. Czar then Tributes the two Tokens to Tribute Summon "Zoa" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/1000) in Defense Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Czar Czar draws. He then activates his face-down "Metalmorph", equipping it to "Zoa" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Zoa": 2600 → 2900/1900 → 2200). Czar then Tributes "Zoa" to Special Summon "Metalzoa" (3000/2300) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Zoa" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. "Zoa" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow". "Metalzoa" attacks directly (Chazz: 4000 → 1000 LP). Since Chazz took 3000 or more Battle Damage, he activates his face-down "Inferno Tempest" to remove all monsters in both players' Decks and Graveyards from play. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws "Chaos End" and subsequently activates it to destroy all monsters on the field (as seven or more of his monsters have been removed from play). Chazz then activates his face-down "Return from the Different Dimension" to pay half his LP (Chazz: 1000 → 500 LP) and Special Summon "Gemini Imps" (1000/1000), "Disc Fighter" (1000/1000), "Skull Knight #2" (1000/1200), "KA-2 Des Scissors" (1000/1000) and "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) from his Removed from Play Zone, all in Attack Position. "Gemini Imps", "Disc Fighter", "Skull Knight #2" and "KA-2 Des Scissors" attack directly (Czar: 4000 → 3000 → 2000 → 1000 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Ojama Yellow refers to Manjoume as "aniki" or "big brother". In the dub, he refers to Chazz as "boss". *Upon finding the cards for his Deck, Manjoume claims to Ichinose that he had to battle polar bears, sharks and vampire bats to acquire them. This is in not present in the dub. *In the Japanese version, the highest ranked student at the North school is known as its "King", and the current King was Yuri Edogawa, while the second, third, fourth and fifth ranked students call themselves the "Four Emperors". In the the English version, Edogawa's name is dropped, as his title is simply "Czar", which means "King" or "monarch" in several different languages, while the other high-ranked students have no collective name. *In the Japanese version, Manjoume begins calling himself "Manjoume-san da", which can be translated as "It's the Manjoume", or "That's Manjoume-san (Sir Manjoume) to you" which is a play on his insistence at being addressed formally. The North school students mistake this for "Majoume sanda" or "Manjoume Thunder", as the Japanese "sanda" has a very similiar pronunciation to the English word "thunder". The nickname ends up sticking, and is implemented into a chant. In the English version, Chazz sometimes refers to himself as "The Princeton" and later "The Chazz", while the chant is changed to "Chazz it up", a play on the term "jazz it up" and he also begins using "you go bye-bye" as way of indicating his victory, much like Jaden uses "that's game!" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.